Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{y}{y} + \dfrac{y + 1}{y}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $q = \dfrac{y + y + 1}{y}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{2y + 1}{y}$